<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laugh by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786745">Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Noise Series [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Outsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stars no longer laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Nemeton &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Noise Series [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: just a reminder that I decided at the beginning of this series that Stiles and Peter's Point of View would be the last stories I write for this series.</p><p>I am trying very hard not to do doubles on Point of Views because I really like to see all the characters that interact with Stiles or the group even if it is only in passing for some.</p><p>Given that, you may suggest characters that I haven't done yet, if you'd like I can put a list up of who I've already written for a reminder/refresher but I would prefer not to make this a crossover at this point in time, however, I never quite know where these stories are going to go until I start writing.</p><p>I hope you enjoy and as always let me know for tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nemeton is Ancient, it was before all other things existed on the very Earth that makes it's home. There are many of itself and they are all connected in certain ways, they are each their own and one another, this is the way of the Nemeton, to be all and one.</p><p>Thus it is such a strange thing that they should each have their own being to teach, this is the single thing they do not share, that they will never share.</p><p>But the Nemeton of Beacon Hills has an understanding that it's being of learning is not it's own, that the boy creature it has taken under it's branches, that climbs them and feeds them, is too big to be held to a single Teacher.</p><p>The Beacon Hills Nemeton knows that one day it's being of learning will leave, perhaps he will return, but first he will leave, he will take his Sister of Fruit with him and they will go elsewhere for their knowledge and only when they are satisfied will they return.</p><p>The Nemeton knows this, hears the whispers of Mother Moon as she watches over their wanderings, the ones that the Nemeton is not privy to, they hear it from the booming of Grandfather Sun as he watches the children at play.</p><p>The nights when Mother Moon hides from sight are nights when the Nemeton is blind, the Stars do not speak, not as such, their twinkling and laughter meaningless to all but the ones who once danced between them and of those the Nemeton knows of only seven that remain and none would dare translate to the Nemeton should it be bold enough to ask and there is one among the seven that can no longer make sense of what is the Stars' whispering and what is her own.</p><p>Perhaps she is the reason that the Nemeton took the boy child under the shelter of it's branches, for she could no longer protect him from the Stars' cruelty.</p><p>The boy knows, the Nemeton could not keep it from him and the boy damns the Stars, curses them silent and dark and they no longer laugh at him.</p><p>The Stars have learned, as so many mortal beings have, to fear the Nemeton's child of learning, as the Nemeton knows soon many other Eternal beings will learn.</p><p>Yes, the Nemeton thinks, it's child of learning will bend all to his will, or the child will rip them apart and make them anew, he will recreate them to his own satisfaction and his Twin of Fruit will be at his side lending her powers and the one that completes his soul will stand at his left hand as he watches.</p><p>The Nemeton's branches sway in a non-existent breeze, it's flowers casting a red haze about it's clearing and the Stars up above silence their laughter and Mother Moon hides her face and the Nemeton knows that it's child of learning does not wish Mother Moon to know what he is doing this night, just as he will not tell the Nemeton what has been done.</p><p>:<br/>:</p><p>In a barren clearing a young boy stands with a fire haired girl, there are no lights but the Stars shining above and they watch the Stars twist and dance and the Stars scream and screech before they finally fall silent.</p><p>The boy and girl intertwine their hands as they leave the area, the once barren land sprouting plants where their bare feet fall.</p><p>As they enter the trees the plants bloom, white glowing flowers reaching up towards a darkened night sky.</p><p>The Stars that remain high and watching no longer laugh at the boy, they no longer whisper into his mother's ear to kill him, to drown him, to bury him deep in the earth where none will ever find him, no, now they whisper caution to those that know their language, they whisper fear and consequences if one does not heed their warnings.</p><p>The Stars know, for they were born at the dawn of the Universe, what one should fear, though this is the first time that the Stars have ever felt fear themselves.</p><p>And the Stars left in the sky look down on their stolen and damned siblings and mourn their deaths as Grandfather Sun begins his rise into the sky, and they celebrate their rebirth as Mother Moon greets them from her place and they mourn again as the day arrives.</p><p>And the Stars begin to understand the boy's curse, what he damned their siblings to, and those that remain in the sky are no less cursed, to rejoice only to mourn again each night and morning, it is a pain they did not know they could feel.</p><p>And so the Stars whisper their warning to those who understand, they watch over the children of the Nemeton each moonless night.</p><p>And the Stars no longer laugh.</p><p>----</p><p>A/n: welp, that was not what I expected.</p><p>I have a feeling that at some point in the future Stiles is going to take over the world and remake it to his liking with Lydia whispering her thoughts in his ear and Peter just watching proudly as everyone else dances to Stiles' tune.</p><p>Yes, I implied that Claudia was once either a Star or a meteor, not sure but she was probably a shooting Star that landed on earth and took a humanoid form ala Stardust then married and had Stiles. </p><p>Thing is Stars and Humans are not meant to have children together and so her, let's call it Star dust, basically her essence as a Star was passed to Stiles while she carried him and he took it with him when she birthed him leaving her to deteriorate, Stars are not meant for Earth living without their Star dust to protect them and she couldn't tune out her fellow Stars' whispers.</p><p>Stars are not kind, they are older than the Earth could ever hope to be and they will exist long after Earth is space debris.</p><p>But they will never be able to forget the Half-Star that tore some of them from the sky and forced them to exist on little rocks through space, to bloom only when Grandfather Sun does not shine upon them and with the Earth gone such happens so rarely, so rarely that the Stars that were left in the sky begin to forget their siblings' voices.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>